1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo screen of a vehicle luggage room, and more particularly, to a cargo screen of a vehicle luggage room for improving poor reception performance.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a leisure vehicle capable of loading many cargos therein has been widely popularized. The leisure vehicle includes a cargo screen provided between a rear seat and a rear door thereof in order to make a cargo space clean in view of an appearance and open and close a luggage room.
The cargo screen includes a cover sheet covering a luggage room provided between the rear seat and the rear door of the vehicle and a winding part having the cover sheet wound therearound, wherein the cover sheet opens or closes the luggage room while being wound or unwound from the winding part provided adjacent to the rear seat of the vehicle to an inner side of the rear door by a rotating roller.
Therefore, in the case in which a cargo is loaded in the luggage room, the cover sheet is unwound to prevent the luggage room from being exposed to the outside. In addition, the cargo is loaded in the luggage room in a state in which the cover sheet is wound around the winding part, that is, in a state in which the cover sheet is retracted in order to load the cargo in the luggage room.
In this case, when the cargo screen is not used or more cargos are loaded in the luggage room, the cargo screen is left as it is or is detached and then stored in an appropriate place. That is, when many cargos are loaded, the cargo screen is separated and then stored in an appropriate place or is used in a state in which only the cover sheet is folded and the cargo screen is not separated.
However, according to the related art, there is no space capable of appropriately storing the cargo screen in the luggage room, such that the cargo screen is left in a portion of any space of a cargo box or is used in a state in which it is hung as it is.
Therefore, since there is no space capable of storing the cargo screen after the cargo screen is detached, in the case of loading a cargo, it is difficult to separately store the cargo screen, and in the case of using the cargo screen in a state in which it is hung as it is, the loaded cargo may not be stacked up to an upper end of the cargo screen, such that a problem in loading the cargo may be caused.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.